Search For Time
by YourAchillesHeel
Summary: Olympus needed their long-lost ally to defeat the Giants. The civilizations needed each other again to fight the enemy. New monsters. New enemies. New gods. New stories. New worlds. New heroes. Searching for their own time.
1. New CampSeduction and Possession

This is, like, the continuation of Percy Jackson stories. Only, it grew more... mature?

It's my first time on writing a non-twilight-related fan fiction. But I'll give it a shot!

Note: Greek-Mythology-Geeks, sorry for the confusions! I added some of gods and goddesses and will briefly explain what their role is!

OKAY!

This is the list of the Illuzinadi gods and what they manipulate…

|The Big Six (The earlier children of Kronos and Rhea)|

Edwar: The god of war and predators

Lera: The goddess of magic, spells, and wolves

Papulus: The god of literature

Kantadia: The goddess of peace

Cean: The god of right

Euthopia: The goddess of love

|Children of Edwar and Lera|

Zar: The god of wealth

Heira: The goddess of hearth

Sodeipawn: The god of nature

Medrete: The goddess of agriculture

Dashe: The god of death

Thiase: The goddess of health

Hale: The goddess of starts and origin

|A made god|

Hath: The god of music, arts, and sleep.

* * *

P R O L O G U E:

New Camp

_Tanya Haley Whistler's P.O.V._

I'm getting ready for the battle. Shucks, I hate fighting. Yes, I know. I'm a demigod. And demigods like me are born to fight. That's why we train in Camp Half-Blood; to improve our extra-ordinary skills... to fight monsters for worthless gods and for mortals who didn't even know that a civilization like this was made.

"Tan-tan!" I heard my best friend Troy Wesley, demigod son of Zeus, who is seventeen years old like me, call me. He got that nickname _tan-tan_ last time my elder brother called me that. I let him do that to let my homesickness away.

"Yep, Troy?" I replied.

"Nothing, nothing," he said as he flipped his jet black hair and straightened his orange-and-purple shirt. The T-shirt's color orange, color of early Greek demigods, and purple, color of early Roman demi-gods, is a symbol that the Roman and Greek demigods have already settled.

"Wear your armor, Trojan Loser. Or you're going to be having a serious but already-memorized conversation with Mr. Jackson." I grinned with my own statement.

"Yeah, right. Blah blah blah. Who cares?" He rolled his blue eyes.

"I care if not Percy does, Troy. We don't want to lose our only 'hero here." Mrs. Annabeth Jackson said and quoted her fingers in the air for the word hero.

I giggled. Mrs. Jackson raised her right hand, ready for a high-five and then I agreed on the action.

Annabeth and Percy were married in the age of twenty-seven. They had one son named Jigz Albert born after a year from their wedding and is now four years old.

Mrs. Jackson was giving Troy an armor by then when there was a loud conch horn alarmed us and Troy's brother with Zeus, Josh Hill, shouted, "Cabin one, fall in!" Which was obviously for Troy.

Before I would forget that I'm a cabin head, I combed my brownish hair with my hands and yelled, "Cabin twenty-one, fall in!"

I must've confused you. I know, I know. There are only twenty cabins. Including the minor gods'. But ours is more powerful.

We are in the Cabin Illuzinadum, the other civilization fully related to Olympus.

(A|N: So... how is it going so far? It is just the beginning! I will tell you more love stories and some fighting... in the next few chapters!)

* * *

C H A P T E R O N E:

Seduction and

Possession

_Lera's P.O.V._

"Do I really have to stay here in our office?" I asked my husband, Edwar, the god of war.

He's going to fight the other Titans who are rebelling against Kronos. I know, why would they? I am Kronos's favorite child... probably because I _am_ the most beautiful goddess (Okay, Aphrodite, admit it. You're just my husband's ex-mistress, but he never really liked you.) and the most powerful god. All I just have to do is make another lightning bolt (Which wasn't really that hard. Zeus's master bolt was just my creation when I'm bored of my childhood past millennia.) And because Kronos is being so kind with me and my breed, the other Titans were so hungry of revenge, but Kronos wouldn't want me to get hurt.

But, of course, in using my magic for destruction? Mother Rhea wouldn't really allow me to.

"I know, honey. But you know that you promised Mother not to, right?" he replied.

An idea came to me. I grinned. "But you didn't."

He snorted. "Why would I? I was titled to fight then I will be prohibited to? What am I, a useless fool?"

"Exactly. Don't you have a battle to attend?"

He looked at me with his pupils glisten a dark shade of red. "Is my wife pushing me away now? Don't I get a lucky kiss?"

I giggled. "Literally? Of course." he came closer and held my chin and smiled.

I kissed him lusciously and slung my arms on his neck. With that, I can feel his muscular arms embracing me. Of course, he kissed me back and tilted his neck to kiss me deeper. Oh, our love gave us seven children, for crying out loud! This is seriously going the other way. But I got some other business to do. I kissed him in a different way, where I put up a possession spell so my soul was sucked up and got myself into his body.

I giggled… And when I meant giggle, my soul giggled to his thoughts.

_Edwar's P.O.V_

Lera's body collapsed. Someone's voice laughed playfully in mind. Gods, Lera tricked me again.

_**It's your fault. You're allowed to fight and I'm not. **_She spoke in my mind.

Do you really think I would tolerate this? You're going to be damned later when you get out.

She laughed again. _**Just give me this fight. Please? Let me go with you, okay?**_

You are never going to be saying any of this to Father much more to Mother. Alright?

_**Yay! Thank you, Ed! 'Love you!**_

I love you, too.

I carried her body to our room. There she looks to be peacefully sleeping like how an innocent child does. But, no, she's inside me going to fight like I do. See blood and death. She doesn't really like that. But she loves adventure and challenge. Sigh. Just why I love her.

I wore my belt where pockets contain knives, swords, and even guns with celestial bronze bullets.

_**You know, I was just wondering, who gets the corpses after war?**_

I chuckled. We don't really problem that.

_**Bad. I think I'll have a new project by now.**_

You know, I think that is my job. And you just gave me an idea what to do. You snatch my work!

_**My powers are universal. And you've got nothing to do with that!**_ I can imagine her smiling.

Ugh. Stop distracting me or we'll get killed.

_**Fine,**_

I rode the wind-wolf, Lera's gift for me, and then flew to Camp Half-Blood. Old Zeus told us that we will have to meet there with the other demigods. Jeez. I hate being told to do something. If I would just lose my sanity, all I would just do is... kill him. And never let him live again. How dare he use us servants to his who-knows-how-bad-it-smelled-but probably-just-like-his-butt throne?

Lera giggled. _**You sound like a teenager, Edwar!**_

The sound of her voice made me calm down a little. And the most of it made me get excited. I think that's just how she feels. Oh, for Kronos's sake.

When we were past the borders, I can see floating chariots from the Olympians and sea-wolves/water-wolves, sun-wolves, earth-wolves of the other Illuzinadi, our group of gods. My wind-wolf stayed with those and I jumped down to the ground and surprised the people around me.

Lera's laugh came out of my mouth. And when I say her laugh, I meant that it's as her voice.

I blushed, cursed silently and a nearby rock moved and shrieked.

They all looked to me. Respectfully, Chiron faked a cough. "Hail Edwar, the Illuzinadi god of war!" And then they kneeled.

Damn it, Lera. Don't ever do it again!

_**Sorry!**_ Though she sounded not.

* * *

(A|N: Do you think Edwar and Lera's wayyyyyy too in-love with each other? I don't believe them either... It seems they have a secret... a secret which we'll find out on the next century! Kidding. I'll give you what it is if we finish 'Search for Time', which we will really finish because I have wayyyyyy too many inspirations to do this. Know more about Tanya and her siblings in the next chapter!)


	2. Welcome To My World

A/N: So... I want to clear this up:

Related to the Illuzinadi gods (Like demigods): Illuzinadian

Actual gods: Illuzinadus (plural: Illuzinadi)

Olympus-Illuzinadum

Call them Luzies if you want to.

* * *

C H A P T E R T W O:

Welcome To My World

Chapter Two: Tanya

I led my cabin to the fighting arena. There we saw the gods from Olympus and Illuzinadum. There were Cean, the god of right and twin brother of Edwar, Papulus, the god of literature, Kantadia, the goddess of peace, Euthopia, the goddess of love, Hath, the husband of Euthopia and the god of music and arts (Also was rumoured to be Apollo's demigod but fell in love with the goddess Lera) and the other minor gods who are children of Edwar, and Lera, the goddess of magic.

What I like about being not normal is the Illuzinadum rules: Never have infidelities, claim all your demigods (If has), never fight with another Illuzinadus, consult Cean as often as possible for making decisions. All of this to reduce fighting because only few people believe in Illuzinadi, and most of those people is just our mortal parents. And there are, like, just few of us because married gods are forbidden to have affairs with mortals. And the belief of the humans is the only reason why gods still roam this Earth.

Okay. Time out! Such load of information! Sigh. You must be thinking who my parents might be. Yes, yes, to my not respondent audience.

Okay, let's start with my godly parent—my mom: Hale, the seventh child of Lera and Edwar. She's the goddess of starts and of origin. And my Dad: his name is Senneth Whistler. He's a mortal. He's already thirty-seven years old; twenty years old when he got me. People who meet him are surprised by his age; they say he looks ten years younger. He works in an association that helps on indigenous people. I guess that's why my mother fell in love with him.

Oh, how about my brothers? I have two... and only. And they are my brothers in my paternal and maternal sides. I know. A god having affairs with the same mortal twice is risky. But thrice? No way. Sometimes, I just think why didn't just Hale married my dad and made him immortal. That is whole lot easier, right?

"Oh, let me guess, are you thinking Hale would really go back to us?" Odie, short for Odysseus, my older brother, said.

He's already nineteen. He's considered to be tall and thin geek but somewhat masculine. Many girls here in Camp Half-Blood have major crush with him. That makes me have an instant group of "best friends" wanting to have so much more time with my brother. So, as you see, my real close best friend was a boy. I had a hard time trusting on the other girls.

"I just can't help it. How can she resist us? I mean, seriously, it's obvious she loves Dad. And Dad didn't, like, insist on having three kids with her because he was obsessed with her, right? Is she just afraid to take risks with Dad?"

"It's hard to understand them, Tan. And it's difficult to jump into conclusions. Just remember, no family problems on the way. Just think of the strategies and exercise in this battle. It will be a long fight. Okay? We don't want to lose somebody important. Remember—"

"Everybody's lives are on our hands," I finished for him. "I know. Dad always tells that to us. I'll keep it on my mind. Don't worry."

He pursed his lips. "C'mon, give me a hug." He spread his arms.

I gave him a hug, and actually never let go. I was short with love, lucky there were my brothers with me.

Speak of the devil, and it shall appear. I forgot about my little, naughty, young brother!

Other tight arms squeezed us. The culprit said, "Only you two? You always forget about your infamous brother! Someone may say the legendary Odysseus already have a new girlfriend! You are soooooooooo sweet!" he let go and we did so, too. "I'm always late, am I not? I've never been loved!" Demit, short for Demetri Stephan, overreacted.

Demit's just fifteen years old; two years younger than me. He's bulky but short, as mischievous as any Hermes kid. Even Chiron, our wise centaur, was surprised that he was Hale's. Who knew?

"Yes and no, Meter Boy," I answered his last questions and added his nickname he hated the most. "You're always late but you're the one who is ever been loved. Not _never_."

"Stop calling me _Meter Boy_. And, well, I know that I'm loved. What I just don't know if you really loved Luc— " Demit said but Odie cut him off. I shuddered on hearing Lucas's name. I made a mental note about that to thank Odie later and the opposite to Demit.

Lucas Gregor Sparrow (Yes. He is related to Jack Sparrow.), son of Neptune, is my former boyfriend. I just broke up with him weeks ago. I just felt the urge to break up with him because I realized that I didn't really loved him... that I loved him just because he's a young pirate (Yes, he is) and I had a strong interest on bad boys... which is what I don't understand.

Tears dropped as I remembered Lucas. How did I really survive after tearing his heart apart? How did I become such a monster? Why did I leave him broken? Could I just stay with him to make him happy? No. That would just hurt him more. Because I don't love him... or do I? Why does it hurt likes hell... or Tartarus? Would everything be okay? Or if I didn't let him go... could it have been easier? I haven't moved on with it.

Minutes ago, I was ready to fight. But now, it seems that I can afford to hug a Minotaur to ease the pain I'm bearing.

I covered my eyes to hide the tears but, of course, my brothers noticed me fast enough to blame each other.

The one who breaks someone's heart endures the most pain of all.

"Stop crying. You never know how it feels to see you hurting like this." A familiar voice said. I looked out and saw blue eyes staring me with pity.

"Troy..." my voice was bleak.

I stood and he embraced me and I can feel the electricity flow from him to my body.

"Gift of Zeus," I noted. He chuckled.

Everyone stared at us but I didn't care. I needed my best friend. And there are no boundaries we can't cross.

Later, I stopped crying, thanks to Troy. He needed to go back to his group because he might be scolded if not. He promised that I will be that first person he'll touch when the battle ends. I believed him.

When he came back to his siblings, I saw Lucas, whose group was beside Troy's, glaring at him.

Another wind-wolf came. And it carries this ever-so-masculine god with face so proud and handsome. He looked cruel. Of course, he was. He's Edwar.

He jumped down and the ground shook. Everybody around him was surprised. He giggled softly like a woman's. That made me want to laugh but stopped myself to give him respect.

We saw a rock beside him started to move and yell for help.

Chiron made a fake cough and said, "Hail Edwar, the Illuzinadi god of war!" And so we kneeled.

* * *

(A|N: I don't understand why I hate Tanya. I really don't know. Um, don't you think I'll find a way to clean her image? I will. In the next chapters... but watch out for Troy! I'll give him the floor in the next chapter.)


	3. Introducing Me

C H A P T E R T H R E E:

Introducing Me

Chapter Three: Troy Wesley

The man was more muscular than Ares, the Greek Olympian god of war. We could see his rippling biceps out of a black T-shirt, under his breastplate. He also wore pants. His boots were leather. He had neatly trimmed brown hair. Other than that, he looked a little pale. Even though we were so far from him, we can see red lights reflecting on his eyes. He had long, not wide, lips, which said that if he smiled, we would see his teeth clearly. If he was a mortal? He would be from the range of twenty-six to thirty-two years old. He somehow reminded me of a Persian prince from a movie.

"Hail Edwar, the Illuzinadi god of war!" Chiron ordered.

We kneeled. Though, it feels a little unusual. It is said that Illuzinadum was a former enemy of Olympus. But Tanya acknowledged that she overheard that Apollo—Hath's gossiped father, Hephaestus— the god who is easily fallen in love with goddesses, Ares— who gave respect to Lera who disciplined her husband who is also a war god, Poseidon— whose realm—the sea—is where secret Illuzinadum headquarters are placed, Hades— who is always given wealth when Lera visits Elysium, and Hermes declared that they would transfer to Illuzinadum if Zeus doesn't agree to reconcile with Lera.

Who is this Lera that took six male gods to vote for her?

I've never seen her but Tanya described her as literally heartbreaking, breath-taking goddess who is more beautiful than the two love goddesses, Euthopia and Aphrodite.

Lera is the fifth child of Kronos; The first was Papulus, then Kantadia, next were Edwar and Cean, the twins (Though they are easily differentiated because Edwar is more buff than Cean.), and the last is Euthopia.

I thought this entire idea fast enough; it took just the time of our kneeling to Edwar. We already stood by that when Sullivan Kidlat, my half-brother, teased me, "Nice one, Troy!"

"What the Underworld are _you_ talking about?" I asked innocently.

"Hugging that chick, pretending you're her knight in shining armor!" Roland Johnson, another half-brother, answered for Sullivan.

"She has a name. Tanya. I'm Tanya's best friend. That's what we do when our best friends need us." I defended.

"Best friend or boyfriend? OR GAY?" Sullivan taunted. Everybody on the Zeus Cabin laughed, except me and Josh Hill.

I blasted a tiny lightning on Sullivan's arm.

"Hey!" He blurted out. He started to zap his finger on me but Josh stopped him.

"Now, enough with your nonsense!" Josh ordered.

We started to get formal when Roland muttered, "They say one of the six children of Zeus inherits the theatrical sense… I'm lucky I didn't get it."

"Me, too; it's corny." Sullivan added.

"Right," I joined.

My other two half-sisters left, Leanne Salvacion and Ivy Cojamco, giggled.

Our cabin head shot us an angry look.

We fell into silence… well, not really. Roland and Sullivan practiced their lightning zaps. I don't need it because I've mastered it; I've been on Camp for three years, that's even longer than Josh's years. It's not because he stole the authority from me. It's just that I don't really want too much of responsibilities. You may think I'm lazy or something. Not really. I just didn't want to be always on the spotlight like every of my siblings want. I would like to be alone and seek for true love. Now, you may think I'm secretly an Aphrodite kid or just gay, like what Roland said. Heck, no! Actually, I was worried on what I really am, too, so I asked Chiron about it, he said what I inherited from Zeus is the deep side of him. That sums that maybe Zeus really loved my mom. Now, wait, why would Zeus be a loner when he had all the luck? Now that's what Chiron won't tell me.

My mom! Right, my mom. My father, as what you already knew, is Zeus, the god of the sky and lightning. My mother is a mortal. Her name is Allea Dare-Wesley. She's married, yes, to Emilson Wesley. Emilson is a business man. He works in a mining corporation. My mom had been inherited a land company. They were engaged but before that, Zeus fell in love with my mom… and all hell broke loose. Emilson took me gladly for he really had feelings for Mom.

Oh! You noticed that "Dare" part? Yes. My aunt is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the oracle of the camp. She had a… older outside sister (Her father's daughter in different woman) but Aunt Rachel didn't really care about it. She already predicted it and got over with the issue before her father admitted it to them. So, that makes me an incredibly rich boy!

I mean, who cares?

Cares… immediately took my thoughts to Tanya. I mean… alright. I admit it. I do have feelings for her. But I just can't confess it. Not just because I'm a coward. It's Lucas. She just can't get over on him. I respect her, still, for that. She does care for people. She's forgiving, caring, funny, kind, polite, and beautiful; those curls of her brunette hair flowing on her tan skin that is coloured from the sunny beaches of La Push, Washington: her hometown. Her green eyes were protected by her long eyelashes. Her plump, red lips I would love to touch with my own lips… Her graceful shape easily distinguished from her tight Camp shirt under her armour… Her long, adorable legs inside her knee-length khaki shorts… And then, there goes my teenager hormones. I'm sorry for that.

Suddenly, a cold, drowning feeling came to me; I turned around to see where it possibly came from and caught Lucas glower at me. I grinned at him, making him feel he lost a great fight. Hah, forever enemies.

Someone pushed me on my back, I turned around to see who it possibly be and saw him.

"What's your problem, dude?" I asked Lucas innocently.

"You're my problem. You've always been fooling around with Tanya. Who are you to take her?" His raspy voice replied; his messy brown hair shook from his tension, his sea green eyes staring—no, piercing to my soul.

"Look, man. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do."

"If I do, then why would I ask you, son of Neptune? I'm not playing around the bushes to those people I hate."

"That's the point. You hang out with her to prove me bad. You're taking out my real temperature so you'll give me a bad image. Look, what I told you in the Black Pearl II don't matter now. I already _have_ feelings for her."

One year ago, before Tanya and Lucas even had a relationship.

Flashback.

_I lay down on my bunker. On that, I can hear the waves crashing on the _Black Pearl II_ ship._

"_I'm really flattered the Captain let us in on their ship. I don't know what to do if we were lost in the middle of the sea—No, scratch that. I do know how to, but it's too dangerous." Tanya said while getting ready for bed._

"_Okay... but, about the thing that the captain of the ship let us in on their ship, yeah, they even gave us our own deck. Who knows when you'll pray to Poseidon for directions home, he'd send us transportation? He's one of my favourite gods now."_

"_I can't tell if trolling or just stupid." Henry Tudd _(another quest companion, demigod son of Venus, Roman goddess of love.) _and then he snorted._

_I knitted my eyebrows and sat up on my bunker. "Wait, the nature is calling."_

"_Better take that call, Wesley. You don't know how many is searching for the dead Pan."_

_I snorted and stood. "No, Lover Boy. I mean the restroom. Problem is, I don't know where it is. And, seriously, I don't want to _pee_ on the sea. You won't want to be ravaged by Poseidon while at sea, don't you, guys?"_

_Henry didn't respond and blushed. Tanya cracked up. I loved that sound._

"_Oh! Why don't you ask Lucas? Didn't he say he's just on the other deck?" Tanya suggested, still stifling gorgeous giggles._

"_Yeah, right. 'Kay. I'll be back in a flash."_

_I walked outside the room. I went in the front of the next door and knocked. It opened loudly and showed the Captain itself, Lucas Sparrow. "Hey," I greeted._

"_A'ight, mighty. In what circumstances may have urged you to come on my front?" the seventeen-year-old leader flashed back._

"_Um... I just need to find the restroom, you know, the one—"_

"_No need to anger me, boy," Arrogant. Completely arrogant. I was just a year younger than him! "I know what restroom is. You don't have to think on pirates that low." He continued._

"_Sorry."_

"_Go straight and then the end is the restroom. Enjoy."_

_I gave my thanks and went to the direction. After being relieved, FINALLY! I went back. But before I can open the door, a cold hand grabbed my elbow. "How about a small talk in my deck? It will be fast, I promise." Lucas said._

_I was confused. But he was the captain of the boat. We're just visitors, so I think I have to go on his flow. "Okay. It wouldn't hurt, right?"_

_He chuckled and muttered something like 'coward celebrities'. Okay, somebody, stop me or I'll break this guy's neck. I was just being nice to him!_

_He led me to his room. It was, of course, sea-themed. Shell necklaces are hung everywhere. Sand dollars were placed at a top of a table. Everything opposite of what I liked the most._

_He closed the door. I stayed against it, and he walked across the room to a chair and sat. _

"_Actually, your stay here isn't a bit of, um, free."_

_That is when I got nervous of paying. "So, what are we going to exchange?" I anxiously said._

"_That girl, what was her name?"_

_I lifted by eyebrow. He wants to know about Tanya? Well, eat this name."Tala," We've already thought of changing our names when it comes to strangers. Well, not really change. 'Tala' was next to Tanya, and she said it meant 'star'. My incognito was 'Nick'. But, for Henry, we came up with 'Hero'. It was a precaution for whatever happens. Like, they were enemies and cursed us, but it's not our name. Or, they'll try to Iris Message us. Things like that._

"_Tala?" _

"_Yeah. Why?"_

"_I would like Tala and I to be close while we're on board. You know, very cheesy relationship?"_

_I narrowed my eyes. "I do not believe that this has something to do with love."_

"_Jeez. Why does it have to?"_

"_Tell me what the reason is. If I'm contented with your answer, I could help you with the thing. So make sure it's sensible if you want me on your side."_

_He shifted on his chair. My fists balled. "_Tala_ is a daughter of Hale—"_

"_How did you—"_

"_To tell you, pirates have been always searching for either the goddess Hale or Kronos, so we know exactly who they are in disguise or even can sense their blood. Hale is the goddess of origins and starts. She can also take back the time if she wants. Nevertheless, her children can also help us. Hale has been a virgin from long centuries and I shan't take this opportunity away. I could pursue Tala to be mine and give me her powers. _Together, _we can be on our youth catching riches. Again and again." He finished his little monologue._

"_Why not be immortal?" I defended._

"_There are three choices. Vampires, werewolves, and the apple of immortality. None of the choices can be possible. The apples are already guarded by two dragons and we've been trying it after the age of treasures. The fountain of youth is also broken now."_

_I sighed deeply and exclaimed at him. "Forget it! We'd rather piggyback Poseidon than tolerate your greed." _

_The electricity waved in my ears. I stopped it and rushed out of his deck._

Flashback ends.

Telling Tanya the reason was impossible. She didn't deserve these threats. I mean, having some pirates capturing you to make them young everytime they grow old. They could abuse you and leave you ill. So what could I do? Lying is easy for me.

Amazingly, Tanya called out sea-wolves from the ocean. We rode the chariot attached from them and ordered them to drive us to Camp. It even cost us twenty-three golden drachmas!

And, well, yeah. Lucas followed us and, unluckily, he was claimed as Neptune's son. He started dating Tanya, but I swear I saw him smooching with Jorain, another daughter of Aphrodite. Thank the gods, Tanya broke up with him. Unfortunately, not because Lucas was cheating with her. She didn't know about that.

"I'm hanging out with her _not_ because of our fathers' rivalry or anything that has happened to do with what you told me on that deck." I snapped out from the memories.

"Then why, show-off?" he called out.

"Something an aging pirate wouldn't know of."

He splashed me a big wave of water and I dodged it with electricity-filled hand. He should be electrocuted of course, but a wood flew and hit Lucas just enough to distract him to stop the water spout. Great. Two fights in an hour.

"Brother, I am disappointed." A manly voice said.

I absent-mindedly muttered, "Mr. Jackson."

* * *

A|N: Hmmm... you don't think that maybe Hale, Troy and Lucas will have the point of views the next chapter, do you? Well, they will.


	4. This Is What I Encounter Everyday

R

This Is What I Encounter Everyday

Chapter Four: Hale

"Tendor. Stop. I get it." I said to the invisible creature.

Well, not invisible anymore. Wisps of air crumbled together and formed a fair young masculine white-haired man on a Greek tunic. He was holding a papyrus and a fountain pen. Tendor is my guard/assistant/secretary/reminder of things I forget— and everything I could wish for. It all started when he was just an ordinary warrior wind-wolf (Oh, yeah. Warrior Elemental Wolves —WEW— can shape-shift to human. Only few knows it.) And Mother Lera appointed him as my guard for the rest of the eternity. Well, my sisters have their own, too. Like Heira having a sun-wolf, Medrete with a sea-wolf and Thiase with another sun-wolf. Let me just say that earth-wolves aren't to serve any Illuzinadus that sincerely.

"Are you serious, Hale? Won't you even want to know the game plan? This is fun!" He said.

"My summer will be ruined by this battle! I'm supposed to be working in helping natives, bringing their homes into what it supposed to be, protect them from any harm. I'm the goddess of origin. I shouldn't be in this anarchy. I should be in home, datin—"

"SHH! Do you want Zeus _or_ Jupiter to hear you? Can't you remember you're already banned to?" He cut me off.

I stared into nothingness and made my voice stern. "To what? Have another kid for another ten years? Why? Because having three kids on a single man is much? Isn't it more disgusting and dangerous to have three children on different people?" I fixed my eyes on Tendor's gray eyes. "Zeus hasn't even met the father of my children!"

His face became soft and caring. "Haley-hale—"

"Don't even call me that nickname only _he _has made." I was obviously referring to Senneth.

He pressed his lips together. "Okay, I was just trying to soften you up. So what should I do?"

"Just turn back to invisible form, forget what I said, and just continue stating me things you want to tell me. I'd be happier with that."

"Okay." Then he came back to invisible mode.

He started on chattering with a map and whispering (well, that's our customary way of talking to each other). All of it were pretty acceptable and going on my flow now when an unexpected whoosh of wind came.

"Your daughter cried," Tendor whispered. "According to the news."

My motherly reflexes came automatically. "Why?" I asked with knitted eyebrows.

"Lucas," he answered my question easily.

"What did he do?" Oh, I'm going to punch Neptune in the face because of his son! What did that kid do to my little girl?

"Nothing, really. Demit just accidentally slipped out Lucas's name and the curse reacted."

Euthopia's First Curse is really going in my nerves now. Tanya had that when I was pregnant of her and visited Euthopia. I didn't know that Euthopia was angry that time, because Illuzinadum always had protective air. Every each of gods and goddesses had appropriate privacy for ourselves. So when I came to her, the baby accidentally received the Curse. You see, there are ten Curses. When you have the First Curse, you will get unusually emotional about this and that. If that is always participated, you'll get the Second Curse. And then, it goes on and on. If you'll reach the tenth, well, you'll die. This curse can be removed if you will be bonded to your righteous soul mate. I am just very thankful that Senneth and the boys have been very loving and careful to Tanya that she never moved on to the Second her whole life.

I sighed. "How did she stop crying?"

"Trojan Nikolai went and comforted her." he whispered back.

"Her new best friend?"

"Yeah, you know, you could—"

Father Edwar interrupted in Illuzinadus language, "Illuzinadi! Makinagi kura su kina!" _Illuzinadi! Listen to me!_

I arranged the armor I wore over my silk tunic, and then went to my siblings.

I whispered to Sodeipawn. "So Father's already here,"

"Yeah. Just got in a while ago," He replied.

Edwar continued, "I know that the Olympians have been our enemy since we are still young gods. And, WE KNOW! We know that we fight them for our rights. THE RIGHTS TO HAVE PART IN THIS WORLD! Here, now, in this land, in this very soil, we are going to fight. BUT NOT TO DESTROY THE OLYMPIANS! NOT OUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS! _We, _together with the Olympus, will defend this world we both rule on. _We _are going to fight the horrible enemies! And we will do this with the blessing of Kronos and Rhea. We will do this with grace, dignity and courage. Know that if we fail," he muffled on the word _fail_. "We are weak," he chuckled. "AND WHO IS A WEAK ILLUZINADUS?"

"An Olympian?" Hath called out.

Edwar grinned. "You could say so... but no."

"A terrible fiend," Papulus said.

"RIGHT! A TERRIBLE FIEND! And no Illuzinadus will accept a terrible fiend, AM— I— RIGHT?"

All the Illuzinadi, including me, yelled, "Oun!" _Yes! _

Edwar yelled more, "Then this is clear! I will hear _no _rivalries from an Illuzinadi with an Olympian," —Whoa, that struck me— "We will pull all the bad feelings we have planted on our hearts, AND THROW THEM ALL TO THE ENEMY!"

All of them cheered. I smiled and chuckled, being proud of my father.

_Troy Wesley's POV _(**A|N: **This'll be very short. I guarantee.)

Mr. Jackson ordered Josh to pull me away. He did.

I was still steaming and electrifying when they held me, fortunately, they are born to be with electricity. My sisters tried to calm me down and I did. It was a few minutes after Lucas and I talked, so I decided to forget about it.

And that's when my phone ringed.

Well, it isn't really a 'phone'. It was a modern technology (made by Cabin Nine, of course.) that receives mist of Iris-message to give an alert to me and let me decide if I'll answer the Iris-message. It's quite expensive, though.

The caller's name was 'The-Whistling-Tan'. I smiled. Tanya Whistler.

I clicked the answer button and the hologram-like mist appeared, showing my favourite brunette.

"Troy, are you alright?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is that the reason you called?" I hid my overwhelming smile.

She smiled.

"That was a shy 'yes', I guess?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah. Did you know that I was really scared? You—"

"Why did you ask me and not Lucas?" I tested her. But I suddenly realized that that might hurt her. Oh, crap! Why wasn't I thinking?

She finally spoke, "Because you are my best friend, dork. He's just my ex. Any problems?" Ex. Yes. An annoying ex, Tan.

I grinned. "No."

"Take care, best."

I smiled, trying to stop myself from saying 'I love you' without saying she's just my best friend.

_Lucas Sparrow's POV:_

A wood stopped the commotion.

"Brother, I am disappointed."

"Mr. Jackson," Troy said.

Oh, my gods. Here we go again.

"Josh, get your brother from here." Mr. Percy Jackson ordered.

"Yes, Mr. Jackson." Josh obeyed. He pulled Troy to their brothers.

"Lucas, what exactly happened?" Percy said.

"Why are you even asking me?" I told him.

He pursed his lips like he was controlling his anger. He spoke, "I was just trying to settle you and Troy's misunderstanding. That's why I'm asking you."

"Why are you even bothering? You know that in the end, I will always end up the bad one."

"I am doing this because you are my brother. And I promise that I will defend you _if _it is the right and if I can."

"Oh, please. Just stop pretending like an elder brother to me. We're not _that_ related. You're Greek. I'm Roman."

He sighed. He turned around to ask Sirena Triscales, another Greek Cabin Three member. "Where's your cabin head?"

She shrugged and said, "I don't know."

Then suddenly, Marian Islander, a sibling and our cabin head, came running to us.

"Marian, where were you?" Percy asked.

"I was with Chiron. I did some errands and completed several last minute changes." Marian breathlessly said.

"Did you know what Lucas did?" Percy questioned.

She said right away, "I... heard," Oh, curse it. The news has already spread. "Look, Mr. Jackson, this won't happen again. I swear."

"It's okay. Just desist it. Take superior care. This is my cabin."

"Yes, Brother." Marian answered.

Percy Jackson gave a reassuring smile on the whole cabin three and left.

"Oh, crap. Now, Tanya knows." I muttered.

"Lucas, can't you just behave while I'm gone?"

"Just stop it, Marian. I already know what you're going to say." I told her.

"Then why do you keep doing it? Why do you keep on hitting Troy?"

"I just want him gone."

"If this is about Tanya, save it. She's not coming back to you."

I stared at her for a while, and then said, "Whatever," knowing her, she has a crush for Odie. She won't help me anyway. I sat at the ground to relax and think.

I'm on Camp year-round. I live alone. My 'father', Gustavo Sparrow, is probably at the seas now, sailing with my mom, Alicia. I don't and never want to know their love story, so don't ask me. I have a brother, an elder brother actually. His name is Howard Earl. He's twenty-three years old; married to a woman named Angela Yumen and lived on the shore, the place where they first met.

Oh, yeah. Howard is Gustavo and Mom's son. You could say my mom cheated on Dad with Neptune and got me. Dad knew about it, but loved Mom, so he tried to keep his pride away for a while and built me my own ship. He left with Mom on _Hydro's Rage_ ship and left me alone on _Black Pearl II_ ship. I tried my best to live alone and manage the ship since I'm seven (That's how Neptune kids rock!), made an effort to have ship crew, and built my own shallow dream— to be a rich modern pirate and show Gustavo that he needs me, so I can be with my Mom again.

I get very anxious of my mom time to time until one day when we are reloading the ship from the shore; I received a message in a bottle washed to the shore by the seawater that said,

_I don't know who you are, but please, if you know my son, Lucas Gregor Sparrow, please tell him that we are still sailing, just on different seas. Tell him that he ought to be strong to be a real pirate._

_Tell him that true treasure ain't on Pacific. He should determine it himself using his heart. _

_A__licia__ S. S__parrow_

All I first thought was, maybe Neptune was just playing a trick on me. But it was purely Mom's writing. And also, Mom is a strong type of a woman, so she influences me. She always wanted to challenge me. But there was something wrong. Usually, my mother always talked literals. She was never deep or anything.

True treasures aren't on the Pacific Ocean? Then what do you call the pearls and the gold I have found? If the treasures in the Pacific is not real, then where is? Atlantic? Caribbean? Mediterranean?

_Using his heart. _My heart. What was that suppose to mean?

* * *

(A|N: I'm sorry if I keep on detailing the characters. I like it when my characters have interesting stories. That's just how I write... In that way, you won't think Tanya's only the special and my favorite character and think that my story is just about Tanya.)


	5. This Is Where It All Began

(Author's Note: Um, I'm gonna show you how a leader Tanya is... so... yeah. Did I say we're going to war in this chapter? Sorry. I think we're not. But... this chap is important. I really swear.)

* * *

C H A P T E R F I V E:

This is Where it All Began

Chapter Five: _Tanya_

An hour. I have an hour before the battle begins.

It was pretty much spent on my naughty cousins.

Spencer Shade was getting a little bored on the arena.

"Hey, Spence, what do you think about this combat? What about the death rate?" I asked the eight-year-old son of Dashe (god of death), to bring up something to talk, something that will excite him.

The ginger boy looked at me with those gravely eyes and expressed the slightest smile a human could make. "The total bereavement will make us content, but a certain single death will be a sorrow to the humankind." He said.

I knitted my eyebrows. I shouldn't have asked him, but it warmed him up.

I was picking which statement I'll ask him: things about death or since when did he become an oracle.

That was a joke, everyone. Please laugh.

But then a cabin twenty-one member called my name.

"Tanya!" I twisted my torso to look behind, and then I saw Carmen Wright (You got it. Daughter of Papulus [god of write]) ran towards us, and then stopped to catch a breath.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You've got to check out Room Two-One. This is an urgent problem." She replied.

I raised my eyebrow. Carmen is the best liar of the bests. Sure, she's the daughter of the story-maker.

She raised her hands and said, "I swear to the gods, to the False River of Loss—" It's a sacred river to Illuzinadians. Important histories have been made there. "—and to the majestic King Edwar and his noble wife, Queen Lera, that I'm not lying."

"Okay," I sighed.

"And, _Master,_" Carmen mocked."Take care," she chuckled.

"Alrightey, stay here." I smiled.

I ran to Cabin Twenty-One.

I stood on the front of the cabin, anxious of what Carmen meant by what she said. Illuzinadian cabin on the outside is so wonderful... Seriously, brain? I got time to describe it?

It is a beautiful and enormous wood cottage. Comfy. It can turn on the cosy side of a metal-rock addict family. There's a wolf-designed carved wood on the door, hung like a boar on the Ares cabin. Also, wolf is Lera's sacred animal.

I sighed and opened the door. Inside was everything you can imagine for a dream wood cottage. It had many rooms. Seriously, it didn't deserve being called a cabin. More like a mansion.

It had fourteen rooms. Each room is themed after the god it's representing. No kidding. Going to a room is like going to another world. Ground floor is for minor Illuzinadi gods. Underground floor is for major gods.

I turned the doorknob of Room Two-One. Zar's. He's the first child of Edwar and Lera, so that figures it out why his cabin is number one.

The room is supposed to be gold and silver and full of really shiny things.

_Supposed. _

But what I saw was a room full of... monster goo.

The blonde girl with the shirt full of gross things turned to me.

Blondie—Vera Bagwell, daughter of Zar—attempted to run past me... "I am_ going_ to—" but she slipped on a puddle of slime.

"Oof, wow. I got it," I said.

I offered my hand to Vera. She took it and then I pulled her from the ground.

I took a deep sigh. "What exactly happened?" I asked.

"I think you should ask someone who's nearer to being the suspect, Haley." Perfect! Certainly, that would be a perfect answer for a wealthy kid. Bagwell even used my middle name (or second name). She's a very nice girl, though. Just a little spoiled, I guess.

Then the Sodeipawn siblings' name came straight to my mind. "Abrinas?"

She looked at me in a funny way that would've told 'I'll take your whole year allowance.'

"Yeah. Euri and Rica Abrina." I muttered to myself and went with Vera to room Two-Three.

Have you ever heard the story about Zar and Sodeipawn? They always pranked each other as young gods. One time, when Zar was out playing with some creatures (Dashe is an emo, so I guess he didn't really enjoy playing tag with his older brother.), Sodeipawn put a dozen killer Vylores (they're like bees, only they spurt ungodly itchy and lethal acid) on Z's favourite golden robe. Z was literally dancing when he wore the robe because of the itch in front of nymphs. It was just for fun, but Zar didn't get the joke. The fight never ends until now.

I knocked on the wood door. A tree trunk.

Rica opened the door. "Hi?"

I looked the black-haired tan demigods. Asians. I took a glimpse at Vera. She was steaming.

Euri, eighteen, stopped arranging Rica's armor straps to take a look at us and guffawed when he gazed at the victim. Rica was hiding her grin.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Would you please explain why did you do that to my room?" Miss V asked.

"I think you know why. You just took a video of Rica and I." Euri said.

"Whoa, what kind of video is that?" I asked.

Rica spoke, "She posted a hidden camera somewhere behind the cabin. Everybody knows that Sodeipawn kids are easily scared. She surprised us on the dark alley. And now she keeps the video to herself as a potential threat."

"I wasn't going to use it as a threat!" Vera defended herself.

"Um, don't you think that..." I trailed off. I didn't want to tell Euri that he's being kind of immature to even take reprisal to a fourteen-year-old girl. But I also know that the Abrinas had a huge point.

But why do this when we're at the beginning of an enormous apocalypse?

Euri interrupted my thoughts, "Tanya, if I set a videotape of you naked, won't you be angry?"

I took a deep breath. "I'll be mad as Dashe."

"See? That's the point. She recorded a moment of the people in their very fullest _without_ their permission." Euri reasoned.

I gawked on Vera. She was avoiding eye contact.

"You should've just reported it to me earlier if you didn't like the scenario. That's why I'm the Cabin Head." I tried to react calmly.

"Sorry. We just had to do it. That's our nature. Dad's going to be disappointed if we didn't do it." Rica said.

"'_That's our nature.' _ Wow. That's a cool line. We should've recorded it, you know?" Euri joked to his sister.

Rica giggled.

"Anything to say, Vera?"I asked Vera.

Vera said sharply, "That's not a good reason to steal my saved golden drachmas."

"Pardon me?" Euri asked in a very surprised tone.

"When I opened my vault, like what I do every morning, the bag exploded slime. When I looked inside, the money bag was gone."

Rica reacted, "Vera, we're not children of H—" she stopped to gasp.

"Oh, gods." Euri muttered.

"What is it?" I enquired.

"We took a help from Samuel Payde." Rica mentioned the son of Hermes. I heard Vera mutter 'I knew it.'

"Oh, my." I murmured to myself.

Just then, a knock on the cabin door was made.

I ran to the door immediately and opened it.

"Rob Moore," the Hermes/Mercury cabin head came.

Son of Mercury handed me a moneybag. I took it, and then he said, "Not me. I'll explain to you later, I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Oh, thanks," I told the guy.

"Yeah, well, anything for you, Whistler." Rob said, as he turned around to jog.

He went around to yell, "And you owe me a call now!" he winked as he left.

I turned around to the three people behind me with a poker face. I gave the golden drachmas to Bagwell.

"I think he just asked you on a date?" Euri guessed.

"I _think _so. And... problem solved?" I asked them.

"Maybe if you make her delete the video." Rica said.

"When my room is cleaned, then we can talk."

Okay.

I went to the first room and touched Vera's closed door and closed my eyes. Now think, what's the thing you regret this week? Shouted on your brother and now you felt bad about it? Spent your strength on that certain person when all this time, he/she didn't deserve it at all?

Would you want to take it _all _back_?_

Yes.

I opened my eyes. I bead of sweat trickled on my nose. I took my hand away from the door and wiped away the liquid of my face.

Vera opened the door. She gasped as she saw her room, taken back as what it was before the slime thing happened. Glittering and blistering.

"Thanks," was the thing she said.

That's kind of a Hale thing, since she is the origin goddess.

So, I got the Zar kid to delete the scandal.

They weren't so used to the topic of reconciling, but I think the most important now, is that they know who to kill on who is not to.

All of us went to the arena. The other four were looking good. I told them that things are solved now.

Until my neck felt like it was strangled. I rearranged my bead necklace. It had three beads. I set the feeling aside. Maybe I was just nervous.

Demit noticed me, so he said, "You alright?"

I coughed. "Yeah. Absolutely."

"Oh-kay..." His bluish green eyes drifted away.

My phone (The same phone Troy owns. It was a gift from Cabin Nine. Dyslexia problems? This is an exception.) ringed. I looked upon it.

_Upcoming delivery from 'Smith Rogers'. Would you like to cancel?_

Oh, right. The weapon I ordered from that son of Vulcan.

I pressed _no._

I box fell from nowhere. I kneeled down and opened it. I took the weapon out and gaped at it. It's gun. Not really the typical one or the gun that Mr. Chase invented.

I arranged the strap to my right hand. It fit perfectly. The grip is split like a wrist watch. The barrel is unusually flat. But it had no trigger.

I went for the box and took a paper with my left hand. It was in Roman, but I managed to read it and it said:

_This is for free. Consider it as an invitation to visit Cabin Nine sometime after the war._

_Smith Rogers, at yo service._

_P.S., If you're wearing it right now, the trigger is plunged into your skin, but it doesn't hurt. So maybe that's why you won't feel anything. I think you figured it out now how to use it._

Hm, yeah. Mostly.

I focused it to a nearby plant. I imagined shooting it like a real gun. It did.

The plant shrank into a seed.

"WHOA!" I blurted out.

You get the point now, don't you?

The conch horned once again.

Zeus announced, "Steady yourselves! The enemy is approaching."

Uneasy silence wept across the field. I went to the front of my cabinmates and said, "We can do this,"

I muttered to myself, "It's showtime,"

* * *

A|N: Illuzinadians can understand both Ancient Greek and Latin. Papulus (god of write) blessed all of the Luzies once back then... so that's why.

If you have difficulty understanding the mythology, just PM me, and I can answer it. Seriously.


	6. Where Were You?

**(A|N: It's warfare, y'know? And I think it will be, like, two chapters long … I wish you won't lose the appetite to read. I'm not good in war tactics, BTW. Sorry. And some of the references here are not from my brain. Wikia. You can always use them. I'm not that genius. I'm a cheater. MS word is good at correcting me at my grammatical errors, so I'm not a literature god.)**

* * *

C H A P T E R S I X:

Where Were You?

Hale's P.O.V.:

Warfare. Lots of duels, fights, Greek solos, Roman in groups attack everywhere. And it's making me hungry for more.

"FOR ILLUZINADUM!" Zeus/Jupiter bellowed.

"FOR OLYMPUS!" Edwar returned the battle cry.

Those words were still ringing on my head even though it was said an hour or so. Two different worlds, fighting an enemy to protect one another.

The game plan was for the gods to scatter everywhere in the battlefield. In this way, demigods and gods can help each other. Some gods (counting Ares/Mars) are too proud to do this, but it's one of the most effective ways of defeating our very powerful enemy. Kill them off bit by bit, but leaving the place secured, so the enemy won't slip to escape.

I shook my head from distractions and arranged myself on the wind-wolf I was riding on. Tendor, obviously. I gripped on the neck of the wolf-mode-Tendor as he leapt into a Cyclops. As Tendor's claws rip the monster's body, the flesh of the prey dissolves into a yellowish monster dust, leaving its huge single eye as a trophy behind.

I jumped on the ground and pulled a ritual knife out of my leg pocket. Yes, it's my weapon of choice. Icicles flew everywhere as an Ice-wolf hit a dozen basilisks, results a disgusting ice shave.

Tendor transformed into a tornado and curled into a monster trying to attack me, suffocating it. I muttered silent thanks, then I saw a giant creeping behind a preoccupied dark-haired boy.

"There," I pointed to Tendor as I climbed on his ghostly back. He went like a wind, flying in the air. When we were near, I told him to slow down. I balanced on his back and stood on it. I remembered my surfing in La Push.

—Er, no time to think of that.

The giant was two or three meters away when I reached for his scaly upper back. I crinkled my nose to fight the alcoholic odor that's steaming out of its skin. I'm highly allergic to wine, just as Lady Lera is. Eurytus, bane of Dionysus (or Ares in the other versions), the giant's name crossed in my mind. For a moment, I wondered how the Titans revived these giants for just almost twenty years. Maybe from a dominant sorcerer my mother has fought back then…

"Hale, stop complex thinking for a while, will you?" I whispered to myself.

I willed the blade of my knife to come longer. A sword.

Alright, I'm saving my main powers for the Titans. Does that answer your question?

I pulled the giant's hair like a jungle vine. I swung over, hooked my right foot, and then pulled my body on his back. Eurytus bellowed, and that brought the boy's attention to look behind.

The boy's electric blue eyes widened when he saw me. Oh, well, try to picture a heavenly being riding a monster who's trying to eat you, won't you be puzzled?

"Help?" I yelped.

The boy— son of Zeus, I think. Judging from his solo style, he's Greek. And his face highly resembles a younger Zeus— came to his senses. He shot an interesting lightning wave to my blade. And when I say wave, it's a colossal wave. I stabbed the electrocuting sword to the giant's temple before the shock connects to my body. Eurytus shuddered violently. As if taking it as a cue, Tendor flew beside me, and I rode his back. The giant crumpled into dust. I caught a handful of monster powder and slid it into my pocket, keeping it as future evidence.

I raised my hand, loosened my fist. The sword— now drained from electric shock— turned back into a knife, and flew back into my hand as if it was a magnet. I grasped on it as I patted the demigod lightly on the shoulder with my free hand, giving him compliments him as for he deserved it. Then Tendor and I left for another action.

And that's when Tendor told me that was Trojan Wesley.

Troy's P.O.V.

Targeting, knife-throwing. Can I be cheeky for a moment just to tell you I have sharp eyesight? These are the only things I'm good at when it goes to fights.

Thankfully, my skills helped me just fine when Lady Hale showed up, needing assistance with a wine-connected giant.

At first, I thought she was Tanya. Really, Tanya is definitely a carbon-copy of Hale. Brunette, blue eyes (though Tanya had a hint of green in hers), same aggressive look, except for the fact that Tan and her brothers had some Native American complexion, leaving their mother snow-white fair.

And that was it. I aided her kill the thing. She patted me on the shoulder like I was still a freshman being congratulated by a senior. But what emotion it gave me was a positive one. That means, if I ever got to be compared with other boys, I'm couple points higher.

But those moments lasted only few seconds, right?

Still, the idea of Lady Hale being impressed by me gave my body a full boost.

That's all I needed to pull another electrifying hunter knife and threw it at a gorgon's heart. Medusa's sister dissolved into gore as I stabbed a knife into another gorgon who ran to me when it saw I killed her sister.

I bent down to the gorgons and then pulled my knives out of them.

Despite of thinking and promising like Tanya and I won't cross ways in middle of the battle, I bumped on her while she was on a swordfight with an unknown swordsman. Just when she slashed it with a sword on her right hand, I recognized that it was a shape-shifter lizard that now dissolved into dust. I didn't realize that her left hand was over my right shoulder, strapped into a strange gun, and shot a monster I didn't notice because of the distraction she gave me.

Cool, she can multi-task.

"Hey, Trojan Loser," she teased me as she turned into my direction.

Since I'm using a knife, why shouldn't I fight like a Roman full-time?

"Team up?" I asked her.

"Sh-yeah. Awesome, let's do it." She answered with a trademark Whistler grin as she wiped a sweat off her face.

Then she pointed me a young animal in my back, a calf.

She chuckled, "That was a minotaur before I shot it."

Tanya's P.O.V.

Turning old things to younger ones. Sometimes I can make people go back to their previous steps. Making something/someone go reverse. Yes, the last one's the best modification I can give to people to know how the gun—Niner, I called it. Naming it after Smith's cabin— works or how Odie, Demit, and my powers act. Sometimes I just wish Mom's just a pillow goddess or something very elemental. In that way, I can explain to people briefly what my mother does. Seriously, who the Dashe gave Mom such a broad title: goddess of origin?

I had split ways with my brothers long moments ago. I tried to keep up with them, but Bull Ants just broke us apart. I can tell they're safe. They've been with Chiron and a Roman group in the last time I saw them.

About the flashy gun, I don't really rely on it much. Everytime I shoot a 'bullet', my left arm numbs, making it a little harder to use. But it gives me much in return. I hadn't had a hard time targeting at something, or being tired to do so. Monsters just poof in, becoming cuddly babies or retreat multiple steps when I shoot them.

But Troy's reaction was priceless.

I'll confess I was pretty much happier when he showed up. Yeah, he's more attractive than I've ever seen him before. Maybe it's the sweat that runs on his skin, the tiny electric sparks that shows up in his blue eyes from time to time, the distracting soft long eyebrows that curves every time he talks, or just the smell of his wind-blown hair. Whenever I notice those now-enhanced-traits back then, queasy feelings creep out in me—and they worsen much right now. But I always push them aside, afraid that he might notice it. I'm scared on how he'd react if I told him what's inside me. I mean, he's the only person who's always at my side besides my siblings, and I'll be a lone wolf if he'll go away.

I was about to make fun of him again when a group of Keres showed up. Dang, they're too many. How'd these batgirls be counting us as enemies when they live in Underworld? Oh, right. Battlefield spirits wouldn't like to miss the action.

"Crap, I hate bats." I muttered.

"I guess you shouldn't be saying that with them around." Troy whispered, taking glances at our backs, checking if we were trapped in a circle. With a chocolate bar of hope, no, we're not.

But it will just take a few moments for us to be.

"Back to back!" He yelled.

Then we pressed our backs to each other, facing opposite directions. It's almost like we're in an action movie, with the camera circling us. Yeah, like the one on 'The Avengers'.

I threw my left arm hard, like a barrel pulled to position a bullet inside the gun. It looks pretty much stupid, but I just looked like I was 'waking up' an insensitive limb. I kept Niner steady, thinking of a way to use 'him'.

First Keres attacked. Troy and I ducked. I tried to slash another Keres, but done no avail. Out of the noises and stolen glances I took, I figured out that Troy threw knives at them, running to pull his knives out of the bodies. I forwarded, swung the sword several times to couple of Keres, and hit a wall of rock with my sword's hilt full force. The rocks collapsed, trapping the last pair of Keres inside. Then Troy and I went to the 'back-to-back' position.

As our backs slammed to each other again, a large black feather-shooting bird came. I prepared for the worst. It threw feathers— very sharp dagger-like feather, of course. I felt Troy turn around in my right. He half-embraced, half-covered me with the shield strapped on his shoulder. Another flew around and tried to shoot us on the open side, but I shot at him, muttering "Fingerlings," multiple times. It dropped, shrinking to a sweet baby bird. The bird had shot me on the left chest with one of its slick sharp feathers. I grunted as I pulled the thing, pressing my chest tightly for a moment for the infected blood to flow. I turned around when I felt Troy's absence, seeing him wiping blood from his hunter knife. I grinned at him, but only seeing a once trapped Keres—free and flitting towards him.

"Troy!" I blurted out.

I shot Niner at Troy, muttering "Retreat," desperately. He retreat steps without his own brain permitting him to, transported to his previous position, the back-to-back one, before even realizing what the Dashe is going on. Or the fact that I shot him with Niner, but feeling no pain at all.

Sudden pain flashed into my body. The Keres had turned into my direction when I warned Troy. It had tore my weak acid-destroyed armor (from an earlier drakon), clawed on me with both of its hands, its poisoned tips digging into my flesh. I can feel the toxic thing flowing on my veins. It felt like I was having a massive toothache, only five times more excruciating. Nausea went through me. I fell down on the ground, unable to scream for help, or just to translate the pain.

And where was my mother when I needed her the most?

Out of the black spots appearing in my eyes, I can still see Troy throwing his electrocuting knife— maybe a hundred volts— to the monsters, making the last flying freaks shudder behind, and disappear into the wind, indicating they're gone. I can tell that it was overkill.

Maybe I passed out, because the black spots have evolved into pure darkness. When I woke up, Troy was beside me. We were alone in the darkness. We're in a cave. The five-times-toothache pain fell to two-times-toothache, and I'm still sore. Yet I can manage to walk by myself.

Then my fingers traced mindlessly through a scar on Troy's cheek. "Was that a—"

"It was just the feather. It got run off by that thing. Remember that one you pulled off your chest?" he cut me off by his whisper.

I nodded weakly. "Why are we—" I said, a little louder, but he shushed me. "Oh, right. The Secret Medic Cave," I whispered, dropping my hand.

"Lucky we're near to it." He smiled.

I sat slowly on the bed. I tried real hard. Troy offered me a nectar and ambrosia, and I inclined. Though, it didn't even lessen the remaining pain. The pieces of armor were still on my body. I have given my shoulder shield to Demit before we separated when a giant ate his, so nothing was there to even protect the shoulder the Keres had attacked. All in all, I'm a useless cabin counselor.

My eyes wandered around the big cave. It was the oracle's. Lorraine. Many campers were injured, poisoned, sick. I spotted another cabin head. A broken Cabin Twelve's Effy. That's not his name. No one knew his real name, not even his best friend and half-brother Jasher Wine. It's just that he always swears with the word 'eff', so Chiron came up with that name. He's alive, with his lean ill body, but better than my condition.

Carmen was also here. I waved at her without energy. That's the least I could do from being her counselor. She grinned at me, as if saying she just had a papercut instead of a hellhound slash.

Then I turned my face at Troy. I thought what would've happened to me if he wasn't there. I could've died, with a distant Keres gaining energy because of my death. Or a monster would use my body to shield an attack. I'd be double dead. And what if my siblings needed my help? Even if we won the fight, who would even have the guts to replace my position in Cabin Twenty-One?

"Thank you," I told him.

"You saved me, too. You don't need to thank me." He chuckled.

I smirked. Out of thinking, I leaned forward to his face. My hand pulled his chin. My lips touched his soft ones, and gave a quick but passionate kiss. I did not remember anything associated to the worry of losing him once I do this. Or even remembering a boy with the letters L-U-C-A-S. All I just felt was that electricity that flowed within our lips, and spread out in my whole being. And it made my insides rattle like I was dividing by zero by kissing him. Yes, like a nuclear bomb.

When I broke off the kiss, he did not say a thing. He has widened eyes staring at me like I was an angel who fell from… heaven.

I was the first to look away. I should _really _have a good alibi by the time he'll react negatively.

A dreadful camper ran breathlessly. That woke up Troy's senses. The camper said some unintelligible words that I'm sure even Troy wouldn't understand. Samuel Payde, son of Hermes. But why would he pant hard as if he was running if he could teleport easily?

Then, I wish I didn't ask that, because the answer was deadly.

A pack of wild monstrous dogs leaded by a large two-headed one stampeded towards the helpless Not-So-Secret-Anymore Medic Cave. I struggled to keep on my feet, and the others stood, too. Unable to think clearly with my horrifying condition, my still-numb left arm moved to its own, turning on Niner. I grasped lightly on the sword who was just sitting by the table beside my 'clinic' bed. Troy pulled his hunter knives and let electricity flood onto them. I know this because sparks ignite on his blades. The others got ready, too.

But we know it is almost impossible. The number of campers here who are in capability to fight these big guys was not enough. Even the most naïve and optimistic man would agree to me.

And the unthinkable happened.

A pack of long-lost six-foot-tall Earth-wolves came out from nowhere. And their sandy-colored wolf Alpha set out mini-earthquakes as he sinks his bare teeth into the enemy.

* * *

**A|N: I figured out that if a male was reading this, he would say Tanya is being selfish. And I thought the previous chap was kinda lame, so… here's what I made. Hope you liked the fast update. c: May the gods be ever in yo taste.**

**Another. So... I just read that there's already a Cabin 21 in CHB. Aeolus. But it's only cited in _The Ultimate Guide_... anyways, I can change my cabin number, but I won't 'cause it will be a long process (I know how to, but I won't.) and I feel like I'm breaking a rule (to myself) if I do that. If it's a mistake, it's a mistake.  
**

**Now I remember why I wrote Cabin 22 back then... (See, I forgot whose were the Cabin 21 or if there really was an original C21.)  
**


	7. Drop Dead Beautiful

A/N: This is actually the last chapter. Short, I know. But there's a SEQUEL! Okay, who cares. Nyways, hope you like this!

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Drop Dead Beautiful

Tanya's P.O.V.

The two-headed nightmare dissolved into dust when the Earth-Alpha tore most of its flesh. The Alpha didn't swallow the meat, instead, spitted the gods-darned thing to the cracked ground as it turned dust. The sandy wolf eyed his comrades—as what I guess it did— to continue his deed. A chocolate brown one, slightly larger than the Alpha, shook the ground as it ran to attack the other wild dogs. A grey one followed and hit a dog, sending it to the air and painfully hit the land before it turned into grime. The wild dogs _were _fifty or so. But the wolves didn't mind the number. I myself wouldn't mind them, too. Even if their pack contains only ten or maybe twelve, they can last another two rounds of a group of wild dog attack.

My knees trembled and my right hand lost grasp of the sword. I started to lose balance, but Troy's hands caught me. He helped me sit. My head ringed very hard from the action. I shouldn't be just bolting out of my bed with this condition.

Confidence made its way back to me. Here I am, holding the name of the Illuzinadians, with our Earth-wolves out defending even the Olympians' children.

The Earth-wolves were very careful not to hit the ground too hard. They wouldn't want to destroy an Olympian property, nor leave us being trapped helplessly inside the cave.

Fifty meters away, a pure black one stomped its paws several times. The soil began to crack as it stomped a little more. Then the Earth-wolf howled. The crack opened like a hellhole. The Earth-wolves cornered the wild dogs and pushed them on the opening. The dogs whimpered as they fell to the crack. It seems like it was a deep crack, because few seconds passed by before we heard the continuous thuds.

The black wolf barked at the Alpha.

All at once, the Earth-pack howled—which is lightly deafening to human ears. Suddenly, the ground shook. Some stones fell down from the cave ceiling.

The hellhole closed. Everyone was stunned by the show the Earth-wolves just did, including me.

A dazzling creature went into the picture. It was something you can compare to Apollo cabin and Zar's room. It was another wolf. A Sun-wolf. Its tail tip had flame flickering like a candle's, its fur strikes were golden, and one thing you can admire most is that it breathed fire like a dragon would.

I glimpsed on the Apollo kids who were treating some patients, and they stared in complete awe (not to mention their hanging jaws). They acted like it was a sun chariot every one of them wanted to ride on since the day they were born.

Possible because of the glimmering, we didn't notive the armored woman who was riding its back. She had flowing caramel hair and… well, let's wish she gets down on that creature, so we can see her properly.

Like reading my mind, the woman leapt down her Sun-wolf. She marched towards my direction—no, exactly towards me. She had that expression I always see on nurses and doctors—calm, collected, and sometimes secretive. But her eyes said her kindness shouldn't be taken as an advantage. I could not be any wrong to know who she is.

"L-Lady Thiase," I stuttered the health goddess's name. I started to move out of my bed to kneel, but she raised her hand to tell me to stop.

"You, too, daughter of Papulus." She looked across the room. She then eyed a child of Apollo. "And y'all Olympian demigods are lucky I have a crush on your cocky music god." Then she grinned.

"Thank you for coming." I muttered.

"Oh, I'm more useful here," She said, not laying an eye on me. Then she clapped her hands twice. "What you see in your glasses—" Grayish smoke replaced the nectar on the glasses and mugs all over the place. As in, the glass was full of smokes swirling inside. The gas never left. "—are called Vernomin. It may not taste like… like your nectar stuff, but it's gonna heal whatever sickness your body… possesses. Don't worry, I'm not an evil Titan or whatever. Beautiful girls don't lie."

Almost forgotten, Troy reached the glass for me. He wore no expression, which was really infuriating to me.

"Thanks," I held the glass firmly. I examined the contents carefully. It wasn't just gray, It was silver. It smelled like chocolate and vanilla (or strawberry ice cream. Whatever, man. I'm in a state where everything just seems delicious, I can't point a finger on what it is.)

My lips clipped the mouth of the glass, anxious of what to do next.

Thiase was seated to a nearby wooden chair. She was pinching her nose bridge and shaking her head in disappointment. For a health goddess, she's impatient.

Then I sipped it. I didn't gag. I can feel the gas tickling my tongue, my throat, and burned my chest. The bothering feeling went away rapidly. It tasted… very extraordinary. It worked like both ambrosia and nectar, contrast to what the goddess said. Mine tasted like Dad's homemade chocolate shake, only dashed with perfection. The pain in my shoulder evaporated. I felt like my own Mount Helens erupted, and the monsters inside are dead.

Then I remembered Thiase's back story. She had a consort once, Yirac, a minor god of sickness (His parents were sadist to give him that power). Yirac was a good guy, though. Both Thiase and Yirac balanced illness and health. But once, Yirac became a part of a rebel army. No one spoke to explain why. He was imprisoned by Dashe for a few millennia (Our punishments are kinda harsher than they should be.)

Do gods excel at reading minds?

Thiase looked at my eyes intently with her hazel brown ones and said, "I never got tired of waiting."

* * *

Edwar's P.O.V.

I threw a grenade at a group of monsters. Before their flesh look… disgusting… it decimated into dust and fell to the ground like a snow. Oh, I love it when that happens.

_**That's disgusting,**_Lera thought.

And that's why you were never introduced to war, my wife.

_**But why don't you let me control you?**_

Do you remember what you did when I let you? You're just going to watch, Lera. Not anything else.

I hear her sigh.

Before you think this is easy, take a clear look: basilisks are racing towards me. Some kid— a son of a giant, he seems— had these poisonous liquids swirling around my boots. Mean Cyclopes are throwing these flaming iron hammers in the air. And really, really, really wild centaurs are stampeding towards me.

First things first. My wind-wolf came back and swooped me up into the air. Avoided poison water— check. But the giant kid shot liquid up to reach me. Hangin (the wind-wolf's name) flew higher; the water showered the basilisks. The little guys dissolved into dust.

"Hah, take that."

I shot the kid with a gun. My other hand threw a sword on a centaur. I raised my hand, and the sword came back. With the tip dripping with the centaur's blood, I willed Commander Hangin to go down. Then I slashed the remaining Cyclopes.

The other centaurs flew arrows. I raised the shield strapped to my biceps to protect myself. Risking a peek, I took their lives with my shotgun.

More monsters came. You must think this is exciting for a war god, but doesn't an artist rest after a big painting?

_**It's, like, watching movies in three dimensions.**_

I laughed. It seems like she's not afraid or anxious of anything at all. Actually, we don't really need to be here. We can just escape from Earth and watch it burn. Problem is, Olympus is a family. Earth is our home planet. We don't want to dies of conscience, do we?

We have another world to govern. This affair will only take a week, Lera said. Then we'll come back to our planet…

_**What—the—Hades, **_Lera cursed.

What is it?

_**Turn around.**_

I did as what she said. Holy Tartarus of the heaven of Greece of the Queen of Universe of the Sacred Keeper of…

"Holy shit." I swore.

A monster climbed up behind a hill. It was a hundred feet tall. Its color was a set of gross green, brown, and gray. It's skin was a bubble wrap. He looked like a man made of mud, except that it had this weird diamond-shaped opening on his chest.

"Timiendus Salurentia Kotesi," I muttered the creature's name.

He was a god before. A mist god. He fell on the Pit of Cruelty on the times of the first Olympian war. (That was the time where Zeus became an enemy and we fought on Kronos's side. When we sensed that we're losing, we escaped and hid. Call us scaredy-cats and I'll stitch you on Hades' underpants.)

Pit of Cruelty is a place you will never compare with Leonidas' kicking pit. It's a deep opening (don't ever try to calculate how deep) with an ending full of sorrow. It searches your most hidden fears and elaborates it. Why we know what it's in there is because the victims who fell climbs up to run away. But climbing up is another mistake. With every step you make, cruelty forms in your being. Your heart yearns for violence and sorrow.

Tim is not supposed to be here. He was already locked up inside Matka, the prison in Illuzinada. His cell was guarded by our vampires and highly trained WEWs and DEWs (Defender Elemental Wolves). His chains were sealed by the most dangerous spells by our charmmasters, and he's always observed by out smartest bookworms.

So why is he out? Did something happen to Matka? But if there was wrong, the jailmaster should have sent me an Iris-message.

Just when I thought about it, Pylatrimus, the jailmaster, appeared on a rainbow mist.

"King Edwar, Tim has escaped." Pylatrimus breathlessly said.

"Yes, idiot! HE'S HERE!"

Pylatrimus was one respected vampire in Illuzinadia, but in frustration, he stuttered, "W-we'll, um, send help. _Now."_

"What are you waiting for, imbecile?"

"King—" but I waved off the mist.

Yet it may be no use. They're a thousand light years away from this Olympian world. And Tim's not easily defeated. He might be classified as Typhon's elder brother. His size, his strength, his power, and his magic are unbelievable. It took the Illuzinadia force to kill Tim for months (not to mention how many years they spent to plan how.). They almost lost when Tim's juniors came to the rescue.

Only one person can be the reason for this prison break. He isn't a Titan, nor a giant.

I was still shocked that I didn't notice that an airhead attacked.

Hagin lunged forward. I yelled desperately, "Don't shoot!"

But a spear flashed and popped a bubble. Green gas started to come out.

"EVERYBODY DON'T BREATH!"

I held my breath. Tim's mist kills you from the second you inhale it. In literal or metaphorical sense, it will consume you. His poison gas is not stingy to the eyes, which makes it very tricky.

WEWs are born to oppose Tim's stench. Especially Wind-wolves. Warriors are not the best defense, but they can try.

Hangin got the order and howled to the others. I jumped to the ground and let him fly away. The wolves followed him.

Hangin dissolved into thin air (that's one of their abilities). I can still recognize them. The wind-pack became pure air-wall to block the mist. The Sun-pack ran and positioned in front of them. They blazed into flames and sucked the polluted air.

I breathed. "Okay, everybody stay. Wait for the order."

I know the Olympians are not happy. And, obviously, they're not happy a strange MONSTER is ravaging the occasion. Fortunately, the monsters on our side are dead. Probably because of the mist, because they haven't heard my warning.

Good defense is a good offense. But we still need someone to attack the monster. The other side is deadly. All we can do is nothing.

The Earth-pack is already outside. They were accompanied by the Sea-pack. Tim smashed the ground, and it cracked wide open. Before the mist seep between, the Earth-wolves rebuilt it, connected the ground stone by stone. The Sea-wolves burst as waters and attacked Tim in the eyes. Tim opened his mouth, and his dragon tongues screamed fire. The Sea-wolves boiled—and reached beyond its endurance rate— and fell to the ground as they went back to wolf form. The Earth-wolves targeted Tim on the feet. They howled and a gigantic hole was developed. The Earth-pack bit him cautiously, not wanting to pop anymore bubbles. Tim staggered and fell to the hole.

But it wasn't enough.

Tim stood, and then his chest opened. Like, really, really, fleshy, sticky, disgusting opening. His dark green flesh was seen. Then Hydras came out of the hole on Tim's chest. The Hydras spitted acid. Oh, this Tim really had lots of poison.

The monster bellowed.

The sky grew dark. The clouds were in the shade of violet, blue, and purple. One seemed to go down, and the cloud separated into many pieces. They formed a younger Timiendus.

Children. Of Tim. Danger in all levels.

**_I can't watch this._**

None of us can.

**_Then what are we doing here?_**

Lera, this is the best decision to be made now. The others are coming. We have to wait.

She grunted. **_If you're not going, I am._**

I balled my fists and bit my lip. I tightened my chest, curt my toes, and held my breath.

**_I can't let my wolves waste their blood to something I can do by myself!_**

I'm not gonna let you. Hold on your oath.

**_Fuck oaths, Edwar! _** I could feel her pounding her hands inside me, ordering me to let loose.

"NO!"

Too late, opening my mouth was another way. Her soul came out of my lips. Bit by bit, she transformed. Her silver hair was flowing on her shoulders. Her silver/golden/bronze eyes were stern. Her peach lips were pressed together. Her flawless, creamy skin went well with her white tunic. She looked like she's about to explode.

Lera started to run towards the Wind-wolf wall with her bare feet. I chased her, and she stopped.

"Lera…"

Her voice sounded like an orchestra of angels. "For so long, I haven't fought by, and for, myself. I'm not going to let this slip away.

I shook my head, finding no words to say.

"Just this once, Edwar. This once."

* * *

Lera's P.O.V.

Wind-pack: Air wall.

Sun-pack: Filtrate.

Sea-pack and Earth-pack: Busy making mud to sink the mist gods.

Arao, the Sun Alpha, came with me as I walked between the holes the Wind-wolf set up for me.

"This is my fault, m'lady. We should've brought the Beta groups. The Defenders would be great as the Vampires—"

I cut Arao's sentence. "Do not blame yourself, Commander. We must use what we truly have, at the moment."

"But his children, Queen. They are—they are ungodly superb." His hair/flame was blinding human eye; his golden (not dark) skin sparkling; his armor made of burning coals.

I cocked my head. "You underestimate me, Arao."

I am fully aware that he is already protecting me from the poison mist. I wonder when will their power reach to its limits…

"I didn't mean to—"

But I raised my hand and blocked a gas beam that came from one of Tim's offspring. Ammonia. Another one flew straight to me, but I stopped it with my other hand. I dropped to my knees from the impact. Now I realize I never took any martial training.

The ammonia reacted on my skin. Then hot. It felt like I was bitten by a cockroach— it felt itchy. The sting went under the skin and caused pain to weaken my hands. Then hot.

Arao became a wolf and shot flames at Tim's team. The gas grew hotter. Hades, they adapt to their enemy's temperature.

The gas sparked and became a flame.

"ARAO, STOP!"

The wolf paused.

But the monsters are working like a vacuum, sucking his heat and burning me with it. Sure, I'm a powerful goddess, but I am no resistant when it comes to elements.

Arao's knees are trembling.

I signaled him to go back to his army.

He hesitated for a moment, just a moment, and he left.

I held my breath as I continued to block the beams. Thank someone it decreased its hotness. I set the same adapting spell they used, and the similar force appeared on my palm, contradicting the enemies'.

The non-breathing spell… the non-breathing spell… where the Hades is it?

It was on the tip of my tongue when the mist god threw a huge boulder at me. It hit my abdomen and my moth opened to gasp.

_My mouth opened to gasp._

The gas entered my nostrils. I can feel it traveling on my throat, to my body, and scatter to every vein of my body. It burned every path it took. I looked at myself to see it melt, but it was perfectly together. Then my vision blurred. Yellow spots appeared on my eyes. A big hollow object formed on my airway, making it hard to breathe. My limbs felt like lead, like I was carrying the world.

I've been on this situation before. I've helped to fight these beasts. It almost cost me my life. If I did it before, then I can do it now.

I wish I was right.

Have I told you what happens next?

"Earth-wolves, cover the wall.

I can hear the Earth-wolves leave the Sea-wolves and assemble behind the Wind-wolves, transformed as a brick wall, blocking the other's side's sight.

Nightmarish visions covered my sight. It showed all the things that haunted me my whole immortal life. Scratching sounds filled my hearing. My mouth tasted like tar and oil. Harshly sweet scent was the only thing I smell.

The first vision occurred. Then the second, the third, the fourth…

One caught my attention. Kronos had heard the prophecy about a son overthrowing him. A child that will replace him in his position. He was furious and destroyed everything his eyes laid on. My brothers, sisters, and I hid. We were shivering, and Euthopia (love) was silently weeping. We can hear Kronos swallow our new siblings. Mother Rhea arrives later then, telling us to escape with the infant Zeus.

The visions kept playing and playing. I screamed and thrashed on the ground. Forget the ammonia— my hands gripped on the roots of my hair. I tried to get away from the so-called nightmares.

I murmured a waking spell. Thankfully, I got an unclear image of reality,

_Show your true form, Lera. Burn them. _

But many bubbles will pop. His and his children. The WEWs won't be killed.

Oh, I'll be killed.

But why do I have to do this? Why do I have tom save these people? If I'll be gone, what will happen to _my _people?

_No time to think, Lera. _The other side of me said.

No, it's the perfect time to thin straight.

I bit my lip.

I'll show my form and kill these monster clouds. Mist may come out, but the Sun-wolves will suck them. That's carbon dioxide, and they are the flames.

But what if they can't take it anymore? What if they go berserk and attack even its mates?

The Mist gods were walking towards the wall now, They would break it and then kill all the others.

All of them.

Go.

I revealed my strongest self. It's, like, being free from being tied together by a mile long duct tape. The poison was still on my body, but that doesn't seem so antagonizing now.

The light was undoubtedly blinding. The monsters exploded. Dark green poison gas filled the atmosphere. It was the only object anyone could see.

The poison doubled into infinity. I lay on the ground helplessly. All the visions played with speed, I really wish I would just die.

A figure came closer. He waved his hand and the nightmares escaped my sight. I can see the man with the bronze hair. He had pure red eyes and paper-white skin. His lips were blood-red, and he was on a silk black tuxedo.

He grabbed me by my hair and let me stand.

I managed to slip a word. "Queron," the god of vampires.

But he stabbed me with a celestial bronze. Ichor, the golden blood of the gods, gushed out of my abdomen. I can't even recognize the pain because of the numbness of my body. Saying it was overkill is the understatement of the year.

Worry not; ordinary vampires are as common as EWs. But… Queron is a problem. Used to be the most decent man you could find on the army.

Queron spoke, "How's life doing, Lera?"

I croaked, "Quite dandy,"

He grabbed me by my throat.

"Oh, really? Would you like me to change the mood? Ruin your life?"

"You always tried. You're just not good at succeeding."

"I'm not always enough for Hale, am I? You wanted me to be perfect for your last-born child! I _love _her, but I wasn't the one everyone wanted."

Queron is the leader of the army of the vampires. He was a former consort of Hale. He left her a baby, and never came back. What's the answer? Of course, anyone would blame the Pit of Cruelty. But before that, Queron is just another vampire who sucks blood. A hero without even trying.

"I see what rebellion is affecting you. You're learning, just like my dog."

He narrowed his eyes and grinned. He laughed darkly and threw me on the ground. I supported myself with my weak elbows.

Queron slipped his hand on his pocket. He took out an hourglass. The hourglass shattered and the sand floated in the air. Queron spread the particles, and the sand formed a picture.

Tanya Whistler.

"This child of prophecy will change the future. Such a daughter of perfection, a chap with a pure heart. Now, what we're going to do—" he waved his hand on the picture. It deformed. "—is put her on the wrong time."

He continued, "Now let us spend your last seconds realizing no one will save you, because she's two decades too early to know, and too early to act."

* * *

A|N: Don't worry, I'm gonna post an author's note (A long one).


End file.
